


Blue

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Blue is the color of sadness





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters mentioned and this has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Blue is the color of sadness.

It’s losing Howard and Maria at Christmas.

It’s losing everyone he loves.

It’s Yinsen’s death.

It’s Obie’s betrayal.

It’s the hurt that Captain America thinks he’s nothing.

It’s knowing he’s right.

It’s his friends not trusting him. It’s Ultron going haywire.

It’s the guilt that leads to supporting the Accords.

It’s watching his family tear itself apart from the inside.

It’s hearing JARVIS’s voice, but knowing he’s dead.

It’s trying to hold onto Peter – to anchor him – and failing.

Blue is the color of sadness.


End file.
